


bibirmu kemanisan

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, pov Juza
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: daripada bibirmu, ga enak
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 8





	bibirmu kemanisan

Mulut Settsu Banri selalu blangsak padanya tapi selalu manis untuk dikecup.

Terbawa rasa manis atas cake yang selalu dia makan.

Lihat, dia lakukan lagi.

"Hyoudo, hmppf--"

Juza membuka mulutnya, menggigit bibir bawah Banri, lidahnya menyapu celah bibir, menelusup masuk, dan menjelajahi rongga mulut. Banri yang duduk di pangkuannya mengeratkan cengkeraman pada leher.

Lepas ciuman.

"Hhha, bibirmu kemanisan. Payah."

"Daripada bibirmu, tidak enak." Bohong.

"Hah, ngaco! Seenaknya." Lihat, tidak terima, Banri pasti akan menciumnya lagi. Seakan membuktikan bahwa bibirnya tidak pahit, bahwa bibirnya layak dan nikmat untuk dicium.

Benar tuh.

Juza mencium Banri, lagi.


End file.
